villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scowler
Scowler is the son of Bulldust and an unnamed female Patchyrhinosaurus, the older brother of Patchi and the former anti-heroic secondary antagonist of Walking with Dinosaurs 3D. He is voiced by Skylar Stone. Walking with Dinosaurs Scowler is first seen in the film as a young hatchling with his other siblings eating food that their mother has given them but refuses to share it with his smaller brother Patchi who finds a small part of food near the nest and eats that but is taken by a Troodon but is saved by his father Bulldust and is left with a hole in his frill and is put back in the nest with Scowler and the other hatchlings. Sometime later Scowler is seen joining Patchi and Bulldust knocking down trees, Scowler easily does this but Patchi has difficulty which causes Scowler to ask his father if they are from the same litter and later practises head butting with Patchi but gives up as Patchi fails miserably. He is later seen migrating with his family and the rest of their herd suddenly a fire starts and the herd try to get to safety but the the herd is attacked by a pack of gorgosaurus and Scowler and Patchi are sepreated from the herd and are chased by one of the Gorgosaurus but are saved by Bulldust who dies fighting the creature whilst their mother and siblings are killed by other members of the pack. After this the two brothers rejoin their herd now led by another Patchyrhinosaurus named Major but the herd is attacked again and the brothers along with Patchi's friend Juniper fall into a river and are once again separated from the herd. The trio end up washed ashore on a beach where a herd of Edmontosaurus are walking by to which Scowler joins them whilst Patchi stays behind to care for Juniper who had hurt her leg but they eventually find him and the rest of the herd. Years later an now adult Scowler fights with Major in a duel and won the leadership of the herd. He then took Juniper as his mate much to Patchi's dismay who also had feelings for her. He then foolishly leads the herd over a frozen lake in the middle of spring. As the ice breaks Scowler and some of the males make it to the other side of the lake while watching Patchi angrily as he takes the rest of the herd and Juniper. Later he confronts Patchi for supposedly attempting to take over the herd and take Juniper from him before fighting Patchi and wins before disowning him as his brother and leaves with the herd making Juniper leave too who wanted to help Patchi. He is last seen battling Gorgon and his two Gorgosaurus, told Patchi to take the herd, and was on the brink of death. But was saved when Patchi and the herd came to his rescue. At the end Scowler apologized to Patchi for being such a jerk to him and allows Patchi to be the new leader of the herd. He became the uncle of Patchi and Juniper's offspring. Gallery Imagewwdbsapats.jpeg|Baby Scowler with Patchi and their siblings Imagescowler1.jpg|Young Scowler imagesap.jpg|Young Scowler and Patchi Imagespb.jpg|Scowler with Patchi, their father Bulldust and the rest of the herd. Imagesttkot.jpg|Scowler trying to knock over a tree whilst being watched by Patchi and Bulldust. Imagewwdas.jpg|Adult Scowler imagesam.jpg|Adult Scowler fighting Major for leadership of the herd. imagesjp.jpg|Scowler with Patchi and Juniper. Imagewwdsapottohasj.jpeg|Scowler accusing Patchi of trying to overthrow him and steal Juniper from him. imagesbpwwd.jpg|Scowler battles Patchi. Imagewwdsajfag.jpeg|Scowler and Juniper facing a Gorgosaurus Trivia *Scowler's name is sometimes spelled as "Skyler" or "Skylar" due to the way it was pronounced in the movie. *Scowler is similar to Arrow as both are related to the protagonist (Scowler is Patchi's brother whilst Arrow is Rudolph's cousin). Both also have a brief relationship with the main female character (Scowler with Juniper and Arrow with Zoey) who are more interested in the protagonist. Both at the end of their films become friendly with the protagonist. *Scowler is also slightly similar to Kludd **Both are the older brother of the protagonist (Patchi and Soren). **Both were at one point in their lives leaders of a group (Scowler led his herd whilst Kludd led the Pure Ones). **Both have battled their brothers **Both have had mates (Juniper and Nyra) **However unlike Kludd, Scowler does not die and he also redeems himself and reconciles with Patchi. *Scowler bears a resemblance to his father Bulldust whilst Patchi and his other siblings resemble their mother. Category:Male Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Bullies Category:Lover Stealers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Thugs Category:Prehistoric villains Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Leader Category:Love rivals Category:Usurper Category:Fighter